The Unexpected Divination of a Certain Nun
by Captain Senshi
Summary: Something will happen today, and Byakuren knew it. Something that will be the turning point of her life, and possibly those around her as well. But what is it?


_Disclaimer: I do not hold ownership over Bleach or Touhou_

* * *

_Have you ever had it?_

* * *

After hours of leaving this world to the darkness, the sun has decided to return. Poking its head out of the horizon, its rays of light baths the surrounding mountains and treetops in a warm glow. Morning has finally come to the land of Gensokyo.

As the sun move further skyward, its rays at long last reach the grounds of a certain temple somewhere in this land of fantasy. And as a consequence, light shone through the shoji screen of a certain room in the temple, settling on the eyelids of the room's sole occupant.

* * *

_That feeling that you sometimes get in the morning?_

* * *

Blinking a few times from the morning sun shining on her face, Hijiri Byakuren, resident nun of Myouren temple, awaken for another day. Stretching an arm above her head while the other rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes, she let out a rather loud yawn with her mouth wide open.

Blinking a few more times, Byakuren lets out a sigh as she stood up from her futon.

"Why does it have to be morning again?" she asked rhetorically. Let it be known that this nun was also part of vast portion of the population that does not enjoy mornings.

Bending down to fold her bed and store it, Byakuren was interrupted when she hears a light knocking on her door.

"Byakuren-sama? Are you awake?" asked a loud and cheerful voice from the other side of the sliding door, making Byakuren flinch. Recognizing the voice immediately, she answered.

"I'm awake, Kyouko. You don't have to be so loud in the morning!"

Seemingly realizing her mistake, Kyouko made a muffled squeak before addressing Byakuren again.

"I'm sorry, Byakuren-sama. I-it's just that, the bath is ready a-and I didn't know if you're awake yet, a-and it might get cold if you wait, a-and…"

As Kyouko trailed off into mumblings of incomprehensive jargon, Byakuren set out the second sigh of today.

* * *

_That something will happen today?_

* * *

The third sigh was let out as she submerged herself into the comfortable warmness of the bath. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, just the right temperature to wake someone who wasn't a morning person like her.

As Byakuren laid there, she went what she needed to do today. There wasn't anything important that came up in her head. Nothing that strayed from the usual everyday things like temple chores, monk duties, helping out those who are in need, the usual works.

However, as Byakuren laid in the bathtub, she couldn't shake this particular feeling off of her. It was a very odd feeling that she had been having since she woke up this morning. If she were to make an attempt at describing it, she wouldn't say that it was a bad or ominous feeling. Rather, it was felt like some kind of premonition, with an air of anticipation about it. Whatever it was, she just couldn't quite put a finger on it.

And that's what was bugging her right now. If there wasn't anything important going on, then why was she feeling that way?

* * *

_That something important was going to occur?_

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" exclaimed everyone who was sitting in the temple's dining area.

After her bath, Byakuren decided to help with the cooking of everyone's breakfast, much to her supporters' displeasure. Though they couldn't complain much, as there were quite a large number living in the temple as of now, and not all of them knew how to cook as well as the nun, or at all as a matter of fact.

"Ah! Stop eating so fast Shou! I want some of those too!" said Nue as she reached for the rapidly diminishing egg rolls on the plate at the table's center. Such were the usual breakfast chatter at Myouren temple, which accepted youkai and humans alike into their premises. All of this was made possible by Byakuren and her kindness towards the species that were so despised by humans at a certain time in history.

"Hm? Byakuren-sama? Is something the matter?" asked Ichirin, noticing the nun's unusualness. As for Byakuren herself, she was sitting there absentmindedly eating the morning meal set in front of her. By now, she should have berated everyone for fighting over food at breakfast, but didn't do so this morning. Such an unusual event caught the attention of all present, who have suddenly stopped their activities the moment Ichirin spoke of her behavior.

"Eh?" Byakuren said as she snapped out of her trance. Realizing about her suspicious behavior she quickly tried to calm everyone. "Oh! I-it's nothing really. I'm fine…"

"Are you sure, Byakuren-sama? Are you getting sick or something?" Nue asked with a worried look on her face.

"N-no, it's nothing like that. I-It's just that…" Byakuren answered as she gained a worried expression. "I've been having this strange feeling since morning. And now it's making me feel like I'm forgetting about something important that's supposed to happen today. I don't think we're doing anything outside of the norm today, but could it be that I forgot about it?"

The room's occupants began to converse with each other, asking of there really was anything going on today that strayed from their usual daily routines. In the end they couldn't think of anything at all.

Letting out a sigh, Byakuren smiled at her subordinates and assured them that it was probably just a false alarm.

* * *

_Something would change your life forever?_

* * *

Sitting in the temple's main chamber with a few of her subordinates, Byakuren was currently chanting sutras them, a usual activity that occurred every day because of their religion. As she was getting to the last verse, something unexpected finally happens.

There was an explosion.

With everyone stopping what they were doing, their heads immediately snapped to the direction of the front of the temple. Everyone rushed towards the entrance of the temple with feelings of worry and surprise. What could have happened? Was it an accident? Or was it the doings of one of those girls that went around causing trouble in Gensokyo? All of these questions occupied the minds of all of the inhabitants of the temple, all but one that is.

For some reason, Byakuren felt that she had an inkling that this might happen. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the same felling that bugged her this morning is telling her that something like this might happen. And as a direct result, her heart raced. Expectation and anticipation filled her has she literally flew outside towards where the explosion occurred.

Now, everyone was gathered around the site of the explosion, where an extremely thick cloud of dust has obscured whatever had caused it. Not knowing what was there, everyone waited for the dust to settle with curiosity and even fear going through some of them.

They didn't have to wait as long as the dust was cleared by the very thing at the center of the explosion. They could hear the sound of metal rattling, perhaps the product of a chain, before a sound of a swiping blade could be heard as gale force winds exploded from the center of the explosion, causing some to yell out in alarm and all to cover their eyes.

When they opened them again, they were finally able to see the sole cause of such a large explosion. Standing in a crater that went about a foot deep was what appeared to be a man.

Standing at around six foot, he wore black hakama pants that are tied with a white sash. Traditional sandals adjourned his feet along with a white socks. On his torso was a particular set of clothing consisting of a black trench coat-like shirt that were white on the inside with strips of black cloth going across the middle of his chest and strips of white cloth crossing on his arms, much like what Byakuren wears herself. He had black gloves covering his hand that also had white strips of cloth forming a cross on it. Around his neck was some sort of black chocker that didn't cover the front of his neck and had white borders with a line of white going through the middle. In his right hand he holds a menacing long black sword that was more curved at the tip with three protrusions on the blunt end of the blade close to the tip. The tsuba of the sword was shaped like a manji, only more curved a jagged. A length of black chain extended from the sword's hilt and attachted itself the person's right hand glove. The most eye-catching thing about this person is perhaps the bright orange hair on his head that spiked in every direction and the scowl that appeared on his attractive face.

The temple's residence couldn't believe their eyes. Looking between Byakuren and this person, their choice of clothing seemed to be so similar to each other that it was astonishing. As for Byakuren herself, she just stood there with a look of complete shock on her face.

The mysterious man that had suddenly appeared on the temple grounds deepened his scowl as he stared towards the sky.

"DAMMNIT KISUKE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" the man yelled out, his voice filled with anger and annoyance. "YOU SAID THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HARMLESS EXPERIMENT. THAT HURT LIKE SHIT! WHEN I GET BACK THERE, I'M GOING THE SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT-"

Suddenly, he stopped and lowered his head toward the crowd that seemed to have formed in front of him as if he had just realized he they had been standing in front of him.

As his gaze met with Byakurens, their eye's lock on each other's. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, with feelings of wonderment and curiosity flowing thorough each other. Byakuren didn't realize it, but at that moment, her heart sped up faster than it ever did before.

It was then, Kurosaki Ichigo decided to utter the first few words that would mark the incredible turning point of theirs lives and those around them.

"Uh….Hi?"

* * *

_Perhaps it was a sign?_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well here's a one-shot that I just thought of and decided to post out there. I-It's not like I'm trying to make up for not updating for months or anything! I just thought that m-maybe you would like to see an idea of mine. *pushes index figures together* Consider yourself lucky that you even get so see something like this. *blushes* Baka.

…

So yeah, hehe. No homo.

Anyways, after that has been taken care of, hello again. For those of you who have been waiting for my main fic _A Moonshield's Love Letter to Gensokyo _to update, please bear with me. I would like to have at least 10k+ words for that fic, I have have around 7k done. When that comes out, expect a full apology for my absence.

So, if you even care, what drove me to write this fic? Well, it was marely the fact that Ichigo's new bankai looks waaaaaay to much like Byakuren's dress. Seriously, did Tite Kubo suddenly decide to play UFO and fell in love with her? I mean, it's not exactly bad or anything really. At least it gave me inspiration to make this little one-shot.

And yes, this is a one-shot. Whether it evolves into something more is up to what you readers want from me. And if anyone wants to use this fic as inspiration or something, go ahead. You don't even have to ask me for permission. Just don't make money from it, because it's against the law.

And seriously, why the hell am I the only one populating the Bleach X Touhou section? The one with Komachi is even gone! There is way more than enough potential for a cross between these two series. I can name a few right now, like Uryu's arrowspam as Danmaku and his sowing skills paired up with Alice. Hell, Byakuya's Senbonzakura and its bankai makes him a good candidate to pair him up with Yuyuko in my mind.

Anyways, I dare you people to try to come up with shit to fill this section with. I don't want to be the only one here. That is all, so have a nice day!


End file.
